Funhouse
" |image = Candace in the funhouse.jpg |caption = Candace sitting in the fun house's "chair". |band = Aaron Jacob |band2 = Aaron Jacob |album = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' |genre = Vaudeville, Jangle Pop |runtime = 1:07 |before = None |after = "Dance Baby" |video = Episode version Album version }} " " is a song from the Season 3 episode "Misperceived Monotreme". It was played as Candace, Jeremy, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford explored the fun house the kids' built. Lyrics Well you think it's a chair But it's growin' curly hair And your sister's unaware That she's floating in the air You're livin' in a funhouse, baby You're livin' in a funhouse, don't mean maybe A million doors in the hall And the table's on the wall And the bathtub is your bed And a floating baby head You're livin' in a funhouse, Lawrence So you'd better get some optical illusion insurance The floors are steep, you'll never sleep Your mother calls through the rubber walls Liftin' up a feather that weighed a ton Don't need to rent a funhouse, make your own house fun! (Your own house fun!) You're livin' in a funhouse, baby You're livin' in a funhouse, pass the gravy And while we're on the subject, meet my friend Davy He was in the navy and his hair is wavy We're livin' in a funhouse, mama We're livin' in a funhouse, quite the drama And while we're on the subject, that Peruvian llama's Wearing my pajamas and I know that I'm-a Just livin' in a funhouse, baby! Songwriters *Kaz *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Rob Hughes *Tom Minton BMI Work #13200366 Gallery |name= }} Background Information *During the line "Lifting up a feather that weighs a ton", Phineas and Ferb are lifting weights marked 1,000 pounds. One ton is 2,000 pounds, so combined, they are indeed lifting a ton (or its featherweight equivalent). However, the feather weighing a ton may just be a figure of speech, not actually weighing exactly 2,000 lbs. *The Giant floating baby head is mentioned in this song. *The song is played in reverse when Candace cleans up the Big Idea. *In the Hebrew version, they used the original song (English) but in the screams parts you can hear the English Candace and the Hebrew Candace. That mistake is fixed in the Israeli "The Perry Files" DVD. Errors *When we see Phineas and Ferb dancing in the line "And while we're on the subject, meet my friend Davy", Phineas' shoes are black instead of blue. *Ferb's arm appears to be part of his pants as he runs through the door hall the first time. Allusions *The lyrics "baby" and "don't mean maybe" seem to allude to the classic 1925 song Yes Sir, That's My Baby. *Davy in the navy is a reference to the line "And he's talking with Davy, who's still in the navy" from Billy Joel's song Piano Man. *The Peruvian llama wearing pajamas could allude to the comic book superhero Pajama Llama from the Disney Channel series The Emperor's New School, which alludes to the "llama in pajamas" from Down By the Bay. pl:Dom śmiechu Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Aaron Jacob Category:F